lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Parents and Friends of Ex-Gays and Gays
Parents and Friends of Ex-Gays and Gays (PFOX) is a non-profit organization providing outreach, education, and public awareness in support of the ex-gay community. PFOX - "About Us" PFOX maintains that homosexuality is a choice, not a product of biological determination. The PFOX website states: "We must seek the facts and love our children unconditionally without having to affirm their homosexual behavior." The organization promotes the use of conversion techniques referred to as "reparative therapy", with the goal of ceasing same-sex sexual activity, identity, and attractions. They promote acceptance of people who identify as ex-gay. History PFOX was founded in 1998, and is headquartered in Fort Belvoir, Virginia. PFOX associates believe in the freedom of the individual to choose his or her own sexual orientation. Associates find both secular and faith-based reparative therapy to be valid. PFOX is a signatory organization of Positive Alternatives To Homosexuality (PATH), and has adopted PATH's Statement of Principles. Positive Alternatives To Homosexuality (PATH) Statement of Principles Richard Cohen Richard Cohen, prominently ex-gay, was the president of PFOX for a period of time."Richard Cohen’s Vanishing Act… Well Sort Of". Retrieved on 04-11-2007. Cohen later left this role. After Cohen was interviewed by Jason Jones on the March 19, 2007 episode of The Daily Show, PFOX systematically removed all references to Cohen from their website.NARTH and PFOX Quietly Rid Themselves of Richard Cohen (blog entry), Ex-Gay Watch, 03-31-2007. Retrieved on 04-07-2007. Criticism The medical and scientific consensus is that attempts at eliminating same-sex attractions are not effective and are potentially harmful. The ethics and efficacy of these procedures are rejected by all mainstream medical and mental health associations that have taken a position on the topic. Their stance is that sexual orientation is unchangeable, and that attempts to do so are often damaging to the person's well-being.http://www.apa.org/pi/lgbc/publications/justthefacts.html The American Psychiatric Association states that "ethical practitioners refrain from attempts to change individuals' sexual orientation."http://www.thetaskforce.org/downloads/reports/reports/YouthInTheCrosshairs.pdf Major organizations that reject reparative therapy include the American Psychiatric Association, the American Psychological Association, the American Counseling Association, the National Association of Social Workers, the American Academy of Pediatrics, the American Association of School Administrators, the American Federation of Teachers, the National Association of School Psychologists, and the National Education Association. Just the Facts About Sexual Orientation & Youth: A Primer for Principals, Educators and School Personnel 1999, American Psychological Association. In 2005, PFOX was barred from presenting a workshop at the National Parent Teacher Association (PTA) Convention. They have also been denied participation at events held by the National Mental Health Association, the National Education Association, and the American Association of University Women. Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays (PFLAG), which has been an invited guest to the National PTA convention in recent years, has responded to PFOX: :PFLAG and others also find the basic premise of PFOX’s rationale confusing. If someone is not gay or bisexual, they are heterosexual. "Since this is the case," says PFLAG’s executive director Jody Huckaby, "PFOX should have no concerns. PFLAG supports safe schools for all sexual orientations - gay, bisexual and heterosexual." PFLAG Returns to NPTA Convention, from PFLAG website See also * Ex-gay * Ex-ex-gay * Richard Cohen (lecturer) References External links * Mental health group bars PFOX from convention - Washington Blade newspaper article * ReligiousTolerance.org - entry on PFOX Category:Ex-gay organizations